One prior-art method for disintegrating wornout metal-cord tires using mechanical shredding technique is known to use a shredder provided with two shafts rotating against each other and carrying blades held thereto (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate #633, 601 IPC B 02 C 18106, published in 1978.
The method suffers from high power consumption, cumbersome equipment used, as well as a necessity for intermittently discontinuing the technological process for replacing high-mortality short-lived knife blades.
One more method for shredding wornout metal-cord-reinforced tire cases is known to comprise cooling the cases down to the state of embrittlement using liquefied nitrogen, followed by their being alternately broken and crushed mechanically, using a device having two disintegrators each appearing as a die and a punch, said method being proposed USSR Inventor's Certificate #1,752,562. However, the method involves high power consumption due to the use of liquefied nitrogen for cooling the tires to be shredded.
The closest to the herein-proposed method is a method for shredding wornout tires comprising forming and preparing a package of wornout tires, putting said package in an armored chamber provided with cutting ribs and grids, blasting the charge of an explosive inside said package, destructing the tires by the effect of explosion and action of the cutting members of the chamber, removing the products of explosion and destruction of the tires from said chamber. The method is protected by RF U.S Pat. No. 2,057,014, IPC B 29 B 17/00 and published in 1996.
A disadvantage inherent in said method resides in an inadequately high degree of comminution of the resultant rubber powder and a relatively low yield thereof per unit volume of the armored chamber.
The closest to the device proposed herein is a device for disintegrating wornout tires, comprising an armored chamber provided with cutting ribs and grids, means for loading the tires in the chamber and appropriately arranging them there, means for discharging explosion products and products of tire shredding, means for placing and blasting the explosive (cf. RF U.S Pat. No. 2,057,014, see above).
A disadvantage inherent in said device resides in an inadequately high degree of comminuting the resultant rubber powder and a relatively low yield there of per unit volume of said armored chamber.
The closest to the herein-proposed package is a compact package for shredding tires, appearing as a helical band prepared by separating the bead rings and side walls of a few tires, radially cutting the, tire treads, helically twisting the resultant raw band blanks successively one onto another, and fixing the shape of the resultant helical band (cf. PF U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,963, IPC B 29 B 17/00, published in 1998)
However, the aforesaid compact package shaped as a helical band fails to effect tire shredding with a high yield of rubber powder per unit volume of the armored chamber nor can it provide an efficient utilization of the power of an explosive.